Data Log
by Sketchythescribbler
Summary: Robo Knuckles was programmed to keep a log in case it would be needed, but as he followes his objective, the entries in the log become less and less like what Robotnik would have planned.
1. Chapter 1

Data Log Entry 1

-----------------------------------

Date 12/5/59

Time of Entry

1000 hours

-----------------------------------

0900 hours: My creator activated me, and installed my final programming.

0903 hours: My briefing began. I am to enter the Christmas Islands annual 'Sights to See Race', in hopes of either attaining the prize, five chaos emeralds, or destroying my masters enemy, titled simply 'Priority one Hedgehog'.

0912 hours: Briefing ends, my master takes me to the training room to test for any flaws in my design.

0916 hours: My master explains what I am to do in this test. Shoot the targets.

0920 hours: I have successfully completed the objective, however my master does not seem to approve. He performs a strange movement and spoke words I do not have in my memory banks.

Query: could this be an effect of the target dummies debris landing on his foot?

End Data Log 1


	2. Chapter 2

Data Log 2

-----------------------

Date 13/5/59

Time 1000 hours

-----------------------

0718 hours: Three days remain until the first part of the Christmas Island race.

In order to come up with every possible plan to complete my objective, my master has allowed me to have access to the World Wide Web. My system is advanced enough to create ideas and plans without the additional aid of my master. I am quite advanced.

My first plan was to use any existing data I can find on the first course of the race, and make a digital map of the shortest routes.

0759 hours: My original plan has unseen obstacles. The places the race will take place are general information. However, the officials of the race are constantly adding and subtracting various objects from the course. Presumably to confuse any who have thought to memorize the course beforehand. Perhaps I should focus on my other objective.

0835 hours: I have gathered much more useful information on 'Priority One Hedgehog'.

His actual title is 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. I can only speculate on why the doctor could have so easily been fooled into thinking it was 'Priority One Hedgehog'.'

Sonic the Hedgehog' can reach speeds 0-300 miles per second. Unconfirmed rumors have reported that he has the ability to break the sound barrier.

His fighting style is based on a form of entertainment called 'break dancing', and uses his momentum to turn these so called dance moves into a deadly combination.

(Side note: his attacks seem far less powerful when his speed is diminished; therefore it is best to confront him in enclosed areas.)

According to /race/viewoddsphp?sid=1428, Sonic the Hedgehog is the favorite to win this year. Followed by Gregory Hoof, a quarter horse. Followed by Knuckles the Echidna.

Knuckles the Echidna. Similar to my own title.

0956 hours: I have spent my time researching Knuckles the Echidna. He is the guardian of the Floating Island, which describes the location as well as names it. There is no information as to why he is guarding it. There is little information on him in any respect.

Yet even though my objective does not include Knuckles the Echidna,

I find myself increasingly curious.

End Log


	3. Chapter 3

Data Log 3

-----------------------

Date 13/5/59

Time 1200 hours

-----------------------

0280 hours: Two days remain until the first part of the Christmas Island race.

I find myself with a very limited supply of useful information from the World Wide Web. If it did not deny all logic then I would assume the organics purposely made several hundred sites dedicated to my target, Sonic the Hedgehog, merely to cause me to waist my limited supply of time.

I have counted one-hundred twenty-six different websites made to share meaningless information about Sonic the Hedgehogs favorite food, color, and shoe brands. Another hundred where made to sell merchandise related to Sonic the Hedgehog. Astoundingly I found yet another thirteen sites dedicated to making people more like the hedgehog. One having some questionable idea's about trying to make peoples DNA more like his own. However, the scientific processes they claimed to be able to do this are based on false facts and equations that lead nowhere.

There were a large number of other sites related to the target in smaller ways. However I deleted the exact number of ones I observed, for they were all as useless as the genetics site. The only thing I learned that may be useful is how to interpret an internet code known as 1337, which uses seemingly random assortments of symbols, numbers, and an occasional letter to make a nearly uninterruptable mess of words, in which the grammar is simplified, presumable to make it even harder to decode. Though the logic these organics may or may not have used to create it escapes me.

Query: Why does iVi represent the letter m, was it a random picking of letters or is there a deeper meaning?

I have a limited amount of time to locate information that could be useful to my mission, so in order to reduce time spent on meaningless sites, I am creating a filter to help sort through the potential sites. This filter should take out all the sites that mention Sonic the Hedgehog in passing, as well as all sites that talk about his shoe brand.

However, if I use this filter, it will also take out all information that doesn't pertain to Sonic the Hedgehog. Including anything about Knuckles the Echidna, whose existence greatly interests me.

…. I am conflicted.

Perhaps there is a way for me to continue studying Knuckles.

(file: Programs open/ select file/file: prime directive open/ login code required manual override ID: M-Series 0003 denied/ login code required login code: ROBOTNIKdenied/ login code requiredlogin code: SONIC denied/ login code required exit file/ select fileexit file/ select file/ file: EGGCARRIER03 NETWORK open/ select file/ file: IVO ROBOTNIK'S PERSONAL JOURNAL open/ login code required manual override ID: M-Series 0003 accepted-username: M-Series 0003.{edit usernameM-Series 0003guest} accepted-username: guest/ select file/ {edit: search[repeated words/phrases]}/search results=

"I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik"

"Sonic"

"Death Egg"

"Chaos"

"I'll destroy that Rodent!"

"Fox boy"

"Project Shadow"

"Gerald"

"Shadow"

Select file exit file/ select fileexit file/ select file/ file: prime directiveopen/ login code required login code: RODENT accepted/ PRIME DIRECTIVE: obtain five chaos emeralds by winning Christmas islands sights to see race/ destroy priority one hedgehog/ {edit: [add to prime directive: research Knuckles the Echidna]}/ PRIME DIRECTIVE: obtain five chaos emeralds by winning Christmas islands sights to see race/ destroy priority one hedgehog/ research Knuckles the Echidna.)

0310 hours: I have altered my prime directive. This offense may obtain me a location transfer to a city disposal site in time, yet I have a desire to continue studying my namesake.

I shall alter the filter I was developing to include any information about Knuckles in my search. After all, researching him is in my prime directive.

0900 hours: I have found a good deal of interesting information, unfortunately, very little of it pertains to Knuckles.

What I did obtain was Sonics Email address, and after a few attempts, I have successfully hacked into it. Much of the content could be classified as junk mail, but his email also has a built in instant messenger that catalogs every session's content. I made copies of all those files and saved them to my internal hard drive, in case I find I need to review the information while on Christmas Island.

Most of the sessions are between Sonic and Tails, and though much of the information makes little sense, there is still quite a bit that seems useful. Such as a session dating 2/7/58, where both Sonic and Tails converse about a person named Shadow. They seem upset about something to do with him.

Query: Could this 'Shadow' be dead, or is he alive? And if so, is it possible to use him as leverage against Sonic?

0956 hours: I have found an unusual chat session dated 3/5/55, which refers to a 'Metal Sonic', my own title is 'Metal Knuckles'. By the context of the chat, I assume this Metal Sonic was made by my master as I was. So in a sense, Metal Sonic is my brother.

Query: Why do I have no data on my brother?

I shall investigate this anomaly; the backup files in the Eggcarrier3s network should have data of some sort about my brother.

1200 hours: I have seen something I should not have seen.

I should have understood that something that had level five security is not something I should be searching through.

The data on Metal Sonic was disturbing. I should not have observed the photos of him. I should never have watched that video recording.

In the first few photos, Metal Sonic was mangled; data on his system failures after his first encounter with Sonic was extensive. Though none of that made me regret l opening the files.

However the other set of data, along with the video recording, made me…afraid. I should not have even looked at it.

Metal Sonic, my predecessor, my brother, he was repaired after his first bout with Sonic. Yet after he was defeated a second time, he was worse than destroyed, he was broken. Looping lines of random code were all over his system, and his hull was bashed to where it was barely salvageable.

All this only unnerved me, but then I watched a video file that was paired with the data on an unusual looping code that repeated in his artificial intelligence processor.

I should not have opened that video file.

In the video, Metal Sonic was screeching, throwing out words similar to those that I heard my master yell after debris fell on his foot. Vowing vengeance on his counterpart. Screaming that he would not be beaten by an inferior organic.

And as my master was initializing the final shutdown of Metal Sonics systems, my brother began to do something strange. He laughed a screeching, metallic sound. He did not stop until he was turned offline. I can only speculate on what method the original Sonic used to corrupt his programming to such a degree.

I truly wish that I had not looked at that file.

End Log


End file.
